The present disclosure generally relates to notifications and, in particular, notifications about users in a social network.
Some social networking services may allow users to form social circles (e.g., a group of users) and share information with one or more social circles in the social network. These social circles may include a user's personal contacts, professional contacts, or a combination of these. The social circles may also be formed around users that share a common interest or a common characteristic.
In some cases, social networking services allow users to define multiple social circles and assign different contacts to one or more of the social circles. For example, a user may define a social circle for family members, a social circle for friends, a social circle for coworkers, or social circles for any other group of contacts.